


Koi No Yokan

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Lovleg (Norway TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Luna Oksnes - Freeform, Pre Relationship, Season 1, Season 2, gunnhild kvam - Freeform, luna’s thoughts until after their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Koi No Yokan: The feeling upon first meeting someone that you will inevitably fall in love with them.A story about Luna’s perspective of her relationship with Gunnhild during season one until their first time.





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Lunnhild! I started writing this a while ago and decided to post since there are so little works about Lovleg. Hope you like it!

 Luna isn’t one to fall in love easily. She knew it was controversial to her entire personality, but that was a fact. She was spontaneous and impulsive, even irresponsible at times, but not when it came to falling in love with someone.

 Then, she was hesitant, careful and a bit scared. Luna had made mistakes in the past when it came to love and she wasn’t looking forward to making them again, so she was cautious about her relationships.

 At least that’s what she thought until Gunnhild came along.

 When Luna first heard of a new girl coming to live downstairs, she didn’t give it a second thought, just assuming it would be another person she would occasionally see on school or in the parties.

 She wasn’t expecting to be drawn to Gunnhild. She first really noticed the girl when Gunnhild was awkwardly staring at her in the middle of the school yard, looking unsure of how to act. Luna assumed it was not a big deal, just a nervous girl trying to get used to her new school. A beautiful girl, yes. But nothing more than that.

 Now, Luna couldn’t believe she had underestimated Gunnhild like that.

 The day Gunnhild and Sara appeared at her door, asking for alcohol, was when Luna first paid attention to Gunnhild. The day she really, really saw her. For a second, she didn’t know what to say while trying to take in her presence. So all she said was “hi”.

 And when Gunnhild smiled shyly, Luna could have sworn she saw a spark on the other girl’s eyes, reflecting the same curiosity Luna was feeling. When Gunnhild awkwardly offered her a poor executed handshake, Luna took it gladly, instantly taking a like on her.

 She even had to force herself to stop smiling when Sara said Gunnhild asked about what she studied. She gladly gave them the kiwi beer that was left and, while Ivar and Sara talked, Luna took her time to stare at Gunnhild, trying to figure out what was so intriguing about her. Luna didn’t know why, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 Trying to make her laugh was inevitable and being rewarded with a honest smile and a invitation made Luna smile nonstop the whole time. She decided she would go to her part just to keep the weird feeling of warmth Gunnhild caused on her alive. To her disappointment, she barely saw her during the party, but Luna just took it as signal to let go of the pointless crush she was starting to have. And she tried to, only to fail time and time again.

 And, well, it didn’t get any better when Gunnhild saved her for being caught stealing on the supermarket.

 Luna momentarily panicked, afraid of what the girl would think of her, so she rushed to explain how the scholarship didn’t give her enough money to cover the costs and how stealing cheese was her way to protest. She was attempting to prove to Gunnhild she wasn’t a bad person, but the girl only laughed along, seeming to understand what she meant despite the clear flaw on her way of thinking. Gunnhild didn’t judge her and that was a nice shift from the rest of the people around her.

 She wanted to know so much, ask everything, but Luna didn’t really know from where all this interest was coming from. So she mentioned her ex, trying to remember herself Gunnhild was probably straight and ignoring the way her heart ached while she offered Ivan as someone to took her virginity.

 She did mostly to compensate for bringing up sex between girls, Luna didn’t know why her mouth just spited the words out like that, but she didn’t want to make things weird. So she set them up and hoped for the best while she ran away laughing at Gunnhild’s panic over the text she sent.

 She almost convinced herself the stubborn crush had gone away in the weeks that followed that last conversation, but that was proved wrong once again when they bumped into each other in the bathroom.

 Gunnhild looked anxious and worried. That sight made Luna’s instincts fight between the need to make her smile again and help her out on whatever was happening. Luckily, she managed to do both.

 When Gunnhild asked her if she thought she was weak, Luna couldn’t stop the grin on her face when she answered. The surprised look on Gunnhild’s face and her shy little smile when she heard that Luna thought she was cute did things to her. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to them than what Luna had let herself imagine. With that hopeful thought, she left, feeling a lot lighter than before.

 Some days later, Luna met a rather crazy image when some of her friends and flatmates, Gunnhild included, were carrying a sofa to the hill. She had no idea why they were doing, but she preferred not to ask, actually enjoying all the fun they had doing such a ridiculous thing. In that night, they got closer than ever. They shamelessly flirted and, before she could realize, were holding hands and walking away from everyone else.

 Then, Gunnhild had gotten dangerously close to her and it was a matter of seconds before their lips crashed together, setting Luna on fire. Kissing Gunnhild was everything Luna thought it would be, but also so much more than what she dared to hope for. There’s no way she could describe it, but she knows she’ll still remember every second of it in the morning. She would probably remember it for the rest of her life. 

 Because it feels like she is dying and gaining life all over again. It’s sweet and somewhat tender. Luna feels like she could just kiss Gunnhild forever.

 When they finally broke apart and Luna’s head continues spinning in awe of what just happened, Gunn rests her forehead on hers and Luna allows herself to think that this might be the start of something.

 That’s what drives Luna to kiss Gunnhild time and time again in the parties that follow the one of their first kiss. They’re usually drunk and Gunnhild continues to behave awkwardly in the mornings after, but Luna just can’t let go of her. She’s afraid that maybe Gunnhild doesn’t feel the same and, when the girl backs off of her kiss even after softly warning her hands in such a caring way, Luna believes her fears were confirmed.

 Then, Gunnhild proves once again to be a rollercoaster of emotions by trying to ask Luna out and she feels so fond of the girl she can’t help but kiss every part of her face. She avoids her lips, carefully, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop kissing Gunnhild if she did. But the promise of more that’s set between them is just enough to put a smile on Luna’s face.

 That’s why she decided to take in on Gunn’s excuse of learning how to play the ukulele, deciding that was a great way of meeting up with her while making sure Gunnhild had a way out if things got too heavy for her.

 Luna didn’t know everything but it was evident that Gunnhild had a tendency of getting anxious around her. She made sure Gunn knew they could just play the ukulele or do literally anything else as long Gunnhild was comfortable.

 Luna was surprised by how in ease Gunnhild felt when she laid down by her side and they kissed. It quickly led to clothes being taken out and slowly kisses being shared. Until the kisses became more frenetic and Luna just stopped to look her in the eye seeking confirmation before kissing her whole body.

 Luna felt like the luckiest person in the world when Gunnhild shyly looked at her to whisper a thank you once they laid by each other’s side. Only Gunn would ever thank someone seconds after having sex, but Luna would have lied if she said she wasn’t a bit flattered for causing such reaction.

 While they played with the ukulele and laughed, Luna was taken by surprise when Gunnhild kissed her once again, pressing Luna down on the mattress. But again, everything with Gunn was intense and surprising, but also unique and… lovely. She was the loveliest person Luna knew, there was no doubt in that, despite how cheesy it sounded.

 It was also scary and so new that Luna felt like she had to be especially careful in order to not ruin something that had barely started. She felt it even now, holding Gunn closer to her body with sleep clouding her thoughts.

 But, despite her hesitance and uncertain, there they are. Gunnhild is sleeping on her ams and her heart feels so full that Luna couldn’t picture any better place to be.

 There was no space in her head for doubts or second guessing. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to Gunnhild.

 It was like watching a train wreck, everything happening to fast with no power to stop it, being pretty sure it could end badly. But, again, how could Luna be cautious and rational when Gunnhild’s smile made her insides melt? When her awkwardness made Luna feel so much affection at once that her heart almost couldn’t take it? How could Luna try to pull away when everything she wanted to do is to fall onto the amazing and adorable presence that Gunnhild had become on her life during the last few months?

 She knew she couldn’t. She was in too deep, but, for the first time, that didn’t feel like drowning into a massive unknown ocean. The opposite: being with Gunnhild could be terrifying by how much Luna would feel at once, but it was also calming and easy and so damn right.

 It was like finally breathing fresh air again after pulling your head out of the water. It felt so simple even when everything else was so difficult.

 Luna knew the dangers of letting herself go that easily, but, for once, decided she didn’t care. At least for tonight, she wouldn’t think of the risks or her fears. She would just be with Gunnhild. She would do what she truly wanted and let the rest be damned.

 With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, Luna closed her eyes, burying her nose in Gunnhild’s hair, allowing the sweet smell of the girl drive her to sleep.


End file.
